The principal aim of the International Society for Experimental Hematology is to provide a rapid means for dissemination of recent developments in experimental hematology. These developments come from a wide area of investigative studies in disciplines which include Hematology Immunology, Radiology, Oncology, Pediatrics, Aging, etc. The purpose of the Annual Meeting is to provide a forum for information exchange from scientists from all over the world. All abstracts from the meeting are published in the Journal, Experimental Hematology, and selected invited papers are published in Experimental Hematology Today. This format provides an expedient mechanism for scientific exchange of the newest ideas in the fields mentioned above.